Twisted Logic
by FlamesOfFury
Summary: My twisted logic drove you away. That was the worst mistake I ever made. YuriyBrooklyn, YuiryKai. Birthday fic for Rae TB!


A/N My first shot at TalaBrooklyn specifically done for Rae TB's birthday. I have decided to use the Japanese names for a change of pace.

Comments/Feedback/Criticism is accepted. Please leave a review after you have read and also wish Rae TB a happy birthday!

Disclaimer-I don't own Beyblade.

* * *

**Twisted Logic-FlamesOfFury**

"You don't understand feelings Yuriy!" Brooklyn thundered to me. His eyes matched his anger, his eyes showing to me a vast pool of anger. I didn't feel safe even though I was in my apartment, our apartment. The one place where I could shut out the world didn't seem safe.

Something caught my eye, the window. Man what a storm it was, rain was bouncing off the window, lightning illuminating outside as it flashed dangerously every so often. The skies seemed to be matching Brooklyn's anger it seemed but then again he always did have a deep connection to nature and its surroundings.

I dared not to look at Brooklyn directly, not when he was like this, I'd heard all kinds of rumours about him during his matches with Kai and Takao, how he changed so dramatically, how a pair of menacing, demonic wings grew out of his back.

But despite that I went to him, a moth to a flame, how can I describe it? I fell for him; his mysterious nature was something of interest to me.

"I do," I replied, I did know what feelings were; they were what I was trained to get rid of, not to feel. How was I supposed to get rid of all that tormented twisted logic? That twisted logic which was drilled into my brain all those years?

What genetically enhanced me? I knew Brooklyn was different like me, that was the attraction, he understood how it feels to stand out from the crowd.

"It's not that big of a deal Yuriy…" Brooklyn said sighing as he leaned against the wall.

"I know, it's just I can't," I choked out, I couldn't, all these feelings were inside and I couldn't release them.

"Can't or won't?" Brooklyn asked, as he crossed his arms together.

I know it isn't that big of a deal to some in saying how you feel but it was to me. I had two problems, being taught to surpass your feelings for one, getting rid of that control after so much of it was extremely hard.

Two, I had a problem with trust. A _major_ problem with trust.

No matter how much I felt for him, I could never tell him, I understood how much it meant to him for me to tell him how I felt. After being deprived from affection from other people for so long, he needed to be in a relationship that was going somewhere; most people need that in a relationship.

I needed that, I needed someone to be with for the rest of my life but this was the closing point, the crucial question in deciding what to do, where this relationship would lead.

And what did I do…?

I took a dive now that I think back, stayed still. Didn't move. The easy way out.

"Won't,"

That's all I could say, my mouth had become insanely dry, I couldn't say anything else. Brooklyn's eyes met mine. His eyes now a shallow self of what they were, his eyes were hollow, lifeless. My piercing ice cold blue orbs never releasing their tension.

A small tear came running down your face, your body then becoming a red blur as you ran past, hitting my side. It caught me off guard and I was pushed away from you. As if I wasn't further away already.

My eyes flickered back to the window, the rain now a gentle scatter against the window, each gentle tap on the window making my chest pump faster in each synchronised tap.

My fist clenched together in a pitiful anger. From our bedroom, I could hear the sound of banging cupboards, drawers, I knew you was getting your belongings together.

I gave up on myself then, I made myself to the window and positioned myself to lean on the window sill. As I tried to take everything in, the fact that Brooklyn was leaving was making me breathe out loud, every breath making me curse myself.

The sound of Brooklyn getting packed was gone; his footsteps were the only sound in the apartment besides the rain. They stopped, I knew he was behind me but I couldn't bring myself to turn around.

This was my decision, this was my wish. I swallowed hard and turned, my chest ever pounding in its current state.

"Go," I managed to choke out, I was doing this for the greater good, regardless of my feelings I had to push him away, if I couldn't tell him how I felt as much as I wanted to. This would have to do, for me to sacrifice knowing him, being with him, he would be so better without me.

"I-I…"

He began to stutter, he thought he was to blame; I was finally seeing straight, I was holding him back. This would be the only one for him to get out, this was a dead end. A one way street.

Why the hell would he want to be with someone who could not emote?

"It's not your fault," I managed to say. I was much in confidence now.

I turned around, noticing his pure angelic face staring back at me, his face full of tears. His face ringing clear with a message of apology. I couldn't make him look like this.

Bringing myself forward, I reached and wiped away a falling tear, a small smile came across my face as his face began to brighten up.

"I've decided something…" I said. His eyes never left me, my hand still on his face. "I want you to go Brook… this is for the best," I continued as he tried to take it in.

I was emoting but not in the way he or even I had hoped; now I am miserable. He gave me a reason to get up in the morning now I have nothing. My eyes will never let out that sparkle. I wish I could have seen that face one last time.

"The best?" he repeated.

My mind was telling me this was false but my mouth kept going, covering up for my true feelings, never letting anyone in. Wearing mask upon mask in case anyone get through.

"Yeah,"

"But you're…" he said trying to get some insight into my mind. "Emoting?" I finished it for him.

"And so it is…" he announced.

"Over," He finished, he shook his head in dismal, denial.

Letting him go was the stupidest idea I ever had, my logic was off. Way off.

* * *

His eyes opened to darkness, a small shot of air shot from his mouth, he breathed in and out to catch his breath, his hand came to his eyes and he squinted them shut, trying to forget that occurrence, that guy and especially that angelic face.

Sighing, he sat up to the side of his bed waking up his companion the side of him, the guy he had to choose next, the guy he thought would make him forgot that angelic face but there was no logic to this idea.

"What?"

"It's nothing," Yuriy answered. A small smirk came across his lips, a small chuckle came from his mouth and he turned his head down. "I'm hearing things,"

"You do that a lot,"

"That's your logic, I do what I want." Yuriy said fiercely.

"Hn, just go to sleep,"

Yuriy sighed, getting off the bed and walking out the room; his companion ruffled his blue hair and growled.

"Yuriy," He hissed.

Yuriy didn't hear him, he was now in the bathroom, he let the water in the sink and then cupped his hands together and brought it up to splash his face. As the water trickled down, he looked up to the mirror.

He did not see himself in the mirror but that angelic face. That smile, he touched the mirror… only to find that angel gone. He shook his head making the water drip everywhere.

"Just seeing things," He muttered to himself, "it's the lack of sleep." He added.

Still he could not help but think of Brooklyn, the mysterious young blader that he pushed away, drove away with his twisted logic. He sighed, knowing he would have to go back to the opposite, the devil that was lying in his bed.

His former team mate and now lover Kai Hiwatari.

* * *

Thanks for reading, please leave a review and remember to wish Rae TB a happy birthday!

FlamesOfFury


End file.
